The Lady
by Asher Elric
Summary: I had thought that I had strayed into a dream" -- Aragorn Fellowship of the Ring.


The Lady

**The Lady**

_Dreams can be lovely at times. Dreams can become a world of piece and freedom. With the sound of twinkling bells of fairies and the clanging of swords at a friendly duel; therefore, it was here that I first saw her. Long raven hair, wonderfully pointed ears and eyes that had no color but beheld the most marvelous color that I have ever seen. _

_She stood within the confines of the forest, the stars shone upon her and through her. It was as if she herself was a star. Nothing I had ever seen before within the Last Home could compare with her. Maybe that was why I thought I was dreaming. No woman as fine and mysterious as this could exist within the lands of Middle-Earth. _

_She gave me a smile and beckoned to me. Entranced as I was, I walked near to her. Enthralled as I was, any thoughts of the feast behind me flew out of my head, even though I could still hear the music and the singing -- _

**A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair!  
Calad ammen i reniar  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath.  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chin a thûl lín míriel... **

_We did not say a thing as we stood under the star lit trees of my Adar's forest, I cannot say what she felt, for her eyes were as vast as the sea and seemed to go on forever and onwards. Nay, for it was with the touch of her hand that brought me to my right wits. _

_"Man eneth lin?" her voice floated over me and around me. Like the soft twinkling of chimes in the softest breeze from the North. I gasped slightly for I had never heard Sindarin spoken in such a way. _

Nin estar Estel,"

"Mae Govannen," she replied.

"Man anírach cerin an le?" I asked.

"Nin estar Arwen,"

"Le Banui," I whispered. She laughed at me, but I did not feel at all embarrassed by this. She had not let go of my hand since we had started speaking. Behind us a cheer had gone up and I turned to see if anyone was watching.

"Do not fear, no one is about us," Arwen said in Westron.

"I know," was all I could think to say. Lady Arwen dropped my hand, but she did not draw away as I had thought she would. She was no young maiden reddened by being so forward with me. She was an Elf and as such she was wiser than any young human.

"Le hannon," she said as she moved towards the fountain.

"Glassen," I bowed to her. She sat on the edge of the fountain and looked around. Arwen was Adar's youngest Elf child, but I was the youngest of them all. That was why I was mostly treated as a child, because I was seen as a child. Not that my adventures helped at all. But there are some that I omit because of this testimony of my family.

Lady Arwen gave me a raised eyebrow, I walked towards her and she motioned for me to sit besides her. If only, now that I was in my right mind, had I not lost the dreamscape quality our meeting had first taken on. Though I had tried to keep it, more practical thinking came upon me like lightning strikes a pig.

"Estel, edro gur lin, avo osto!"

"What have I to fear? Dear Arwen?" I asked. Not exactly knowing the correct Sindarin words to string together.

"My Estel, I have seen your future," she whispered. Her eyes grew hard but still held a soft light for me.

"Lady, what are you going on about?" I raised a hand to feel her forehead even though I instantly knew that Elves do not grow ill.

"I have seen a great man, I have seen a war fought between the races of Middle-Earth. I have seen you become…"

"Lady, please do not, I am not a King, I am weak," I sighed. She must have seen the hurt within my eyes for she took my face between both of her hands and kissed me so lightly I wasn't at all sure if we had kissed at all.

"When the time is right then," she said.

"Ai, Im lor of fuin,"

"Estelio nin," Arwen said sweetly.

"Nae, hanyan, the way is shut and I must find it,"

"Indeed, and until then I shall always be waiting," Lady Arwen stood, ready to go back to the feast.

"Le annon veleth nin," and with that she walked away. She went inside and was greeted by a roar from the other elves. I watched her, breathe stolen as she went.

"Meleth nin," I whispered into the starlit night.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I know that most of this is in Elvish. That was because I haven't written a LOTR fic in a long time and I wanted to do one that took on the beauty of the language. Some is in Quenya, but I mostly use Sindarin because I believe that is the most used between Elves. I used Arwen Undomiel and the Council of Elrond as my recourses. Thank you.

**Glossary – **

**Man eneth lin? – What is your name? **

**Nin Estar – they call me…(here you would insert your name. QED – Nin Estar Dizzles the Dizzy) **

**Mae Govannen – Well Met. **

**Man anírach cerin an le? – What may I call you?**

**Le Banui – (a compliment, I cannot seem to find my meaning though!)**

**Le hannon – Thank you. Just between us I like to have it flipped, but since that is grelvish…well…I wanted to stay away from that. **

**Glassen – My pleasure. **

**Estel, edro gur lin, avo osto – Estel, listen to me, do not fear! **

**Ai, Im lor of fuin – Ah, I dream of darkness. (I couldn't find the elvish for "For" so I had to use English, sorry) **

**Estelio Nin – (I cannot find this one either. If only the websites I use were Alphabetically ordered!!) but, I shall surmise that it means…Have hope, or something like that. **

**Nae – Alas.**

**Hanyan – I understand. **

**(Note, the last two are Quenan.) **

**Le annon veleth nin -- You have my love.**

**Meleth Nin** **-- my love. **


End file.
